Sonic Series
Sonic the Hedgehog (JP) is a video game series that features Sonic the Hedgehog, a popular and iconic character that has the ability to run at super speed. Sonic the Hedgehog was created by Sega and originally began life on the Sega Genesis. As the mascot for Sega and their consoles, Sonic was seen as a rival to Nintendo's Mario. However, in the late 90's Sega's hardware sales struggled and in 2001 Sega pulled itself out of the console business. Sega continues to be a popular game publisher and developer; Sonic games alone have been on nearly every possible gaming platform, with several games on Nintendo systems. The first Sonic game to be released on a Nintendo handheld is Sonic Advance for the Game Boy Advance, while The first Sonic game to be released on a Nintendo console is Sonic Adventure 2: Battle on the Nintendo GameCube. Sonic and friends A picture of the main characters. As the series has grown, many sidekicks and friends have helped Sonic in his adventures, including Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Cream, Blaze and Big the Cat. All of these characters have not only been active in the main series but have participated in spinoffs and party-style games, as well. Outside of platforming, the series has also enjoyed racing, fighting, puzzle solving and RPG gaming. Sonic Games List *''Sega Superstars Tennis'' *''Shadow the Hedgehog (Video Game)'' *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' *''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' *''Sonic and the Black Knight'' *''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' *''Sonic Advance 3'' *''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut'' *''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle'' *''Sonic Battle'' *''Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice'' *''Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric'' *''Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal'' *''Sonic Colors'' *''Sonic Generations'' *''Sonic Forces'' *''Sonic Free Riders'' *''Sonic Heroes'' *''Sonic Lost World'' *''Sonic Riders'' *''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' *''Sonic Rivals'' *''Sonic Rivals 2'' *''Sonic Rush'' *''Sonic Rush Adventure'' *''Sonic Shuffle'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)'' *''Sonic Unleashed'' *''Team Sonic Racing'' Sonic TV Shows List * Sonic SATAM * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * New Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic Underground * Sonic Boom Box Arts Sega_Super_Stars_Tennis2008.jpg|Sega Superstars Tennis Shadow_the_Hedgehog_(PS2).jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog (Video Game) SAASRT.jpg|Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Sonic_&_Sega_all-stars_racing_Wii.jpg|Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Sonic_and_the_Black_Knight_(Wii).jpg|Sonic and the Black Knight SatSR.png|Sonic and the Secret Rings Box_Sonic_Advance_3.jpg|Sonic Advance 3 Sonic_adv_2_battle_box.jpg|Sonic Adventure 2: Battle Sonic_adventure_dx.jpg|Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut Sbattle-box-us.jpg|Sonic Battle SBFAI_boxart.jpg|Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice Sonicboomwiiu.jpg|Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Sonic_Boom_Shattered_Crystal_boxart.png|Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Soniccolorswiithumbg.jpg|Sonic Colors SFSwitchBoxArt.jpg|Sonic Forces Sonic-Free-Riders-cover.jpg|Sonic Free Riders SG5922_360_PACK-FRONT.jpg|Sonic Generations Sonic_Heroes_(PC).jpg|Sonic Heroes Sonic_Lost_World_WiiU.jpg|Sonic Lost World Sonic_Riders_(PS2).jpg|Sonic Riders Sonic_Riders_Zero_Gravity_PS2.jpg|Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Sonic_rivals_frontcover_large_hwWOkdO5EpgBbT3.jpg|Sonic Rivals Sonic_Rivals_2_box_art.jpg|Sonic Rivals 2 Sonic-Rush-Box-Art-US.png|Sonic Rush Sonic_Rush_Adventure.jpg|Sonic Rush Adventure Sonic_Shuffle_us_boxart.jpg|Sonic Shuffle Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(2006)_(360).jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Sonic_Unleashed_360_box_art.png|Sonic Unleashed Team_Sonic_Racing_Nintendo_Switch_US_Rating_Pending.jpg|Team Sonic Racing Sonic Games: WAV Clips Sega_Superstars_Tennis_Sounds_Resource.png|Sega Superstars Tennis Shadow_the_Hedgehog_Sounds_Resource.png|Shadow the Hedgehog (Video Game) Sonic_and_All_Stars_Racing_Transformed_Sounds_Resource.png|Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Sonic_and_SEGA_All_Stars_Racing_Sounds_Resource.png|Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Sonic_Advance_3_Sounds_Resource.png|Sonic Advance 3 Sonic_Adventure_2_Battle_Sounds_Resource.png|Sonic Adventure 2: Battle Sonic_Adventure_DX_Directors_Cut_Sounds_Resource.png|Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut Sonic_and_the_Black_Knight_Sounds_Resource.png|Sonic and the Black Knight Sonic_and_the_Sceret_Rings_Sounds_Resource.png|Sonic and the Secret Rings Sonic_Battle_Sounds_Resource.png|Sonic Battle Sonic_Boom_Fire_&_Ice_Sounds_Resource.png|Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice Sonic_Boom_Rise_of_Lyric_Sounds_Resource.png|Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Sonic_Boom_Shattered_Crystal_Sounds_Resource.png|Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Sonic_Colors_Sounds_Resource.png|Sonic Colors Sonic_Forces_Sounds_Resource.png|Sonic Forces Sonic_Free_Riders_Sounds_Resource.png|Sonic Free Riders Sonic_Generations_Sounds_Resource.png|Sonic Generations Sonic_Heroes_Sounds_Resource.png|Sonic Heroes Sonic_Lost_World_Sounds_Resource.png|Sonic Lost World Sonic_Riders_Sounds_Resource.png|Sonic Riders Sonic_Riders_Zero_Gravity_Sounds_Resource.png|Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Sonic_Rivals_Sounds_Resource.png|Sonic Rivals Sonic_Rivals_2_Sounds_Resource.png|Sonic Rivals 2 Sonic_Rush_Sounds_Resource.png|Sonic Rush Sonic_Rush_Adventure_Sounds_Resource.png|Sonic Rush Adventure Sonic_Shuffle_Sounds_Resource.png|Sonic Shuffle Sonic_the_Hedgehog_2006_Sounds_Resource.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Sonic_Unleashed_Sounds_Resource.png|Sonic Unleashed Team_Sonic_Racing_Sounds_Resource.png|Team Sonic Racing Category:Games Series Category:Lists Category:Browse